A rolled web offset printing press is provided with a folder, which, after printing, for example, folds dried and cooled web in the width direction and cuts to a predetermined length each. In this folder, it has been usual that complete signatures transported intermittently one by one are dropped onto a delivery conveyer, and stagger-stacked and delivered. A sheeter is a device to cut web into sheets and stack them evenly.
The sheeter has upper and lower high-speed belts to supply signatures and a low-speed belt to receive the signatures from the high-speed belts and transport them, and the delivery side of the upper high-speed belt is disposed above the inlet side of the low-speed belt. Signatures cut in a predetermined length are transported by the pair of high-speed belts and fed onto the low-speed belt. The transportation speed is retarded, signatures fed onto the low-speed belt are stagger-stacked, transported at a low speed and delivered.
Signatures are transported being held between the upper and lower high-speed belts, and dropped onto the low-speed belt. At this moment, in the above-described prior art paper delivery, signatures tend to adhere to the lower surface of the upper high-speed belt, and do not drop at a predetermined position on the low-speed belt. If this occurs, signatures may contact with following signature to be scratched, or cannot be correctly stagger-stacked, causing a paper jamming.
With a view to eliminate such prior art problems, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a paper dodging device which ensures correct transportation of signatures, thereby increasing the operation speed of a web offset printing press.